Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, mobile telephones, and the like. Some handheld electronic devices feature wireless communication capabilities. Other handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
A typical handheld electronic device has a display supported by a housing. The display is generally a non-flexible component having fixed physical dimensions. In addition to the display, a typical handheld electronic device also includes a user interface area having a keyboard, keypad, touchpad, gamepad, touchscreen, or a combination of such input devices.
Certain applications benefit from either a larger display area or a larger user interface area. Accordingly, some handheld electronic devices are designed to cover and uncover all or portions of the display. Other handheld electronic devices are designed to slide or flip open to uncover all or portions of the user interface area. These designs require the exterior dimensions of the device to change in order to provide a user access to a desired display area or a desired user interface area. While these designs have been generally effective for their intended purposes, the physical dimensions of the display limit the design of the handheld electronic device.